Windows and doors for homes and commercial establishments are protected predominantly by key-actuated locks. Two primary main locking cylinders are typically used in the market place. One such lock cylinder is referred to as the American type cylinder, and the other system is referred to as a European locking cylinder, a European cylinder lock and a European type cylinder. The European cylinder is also referred to as the Euro Profile cylinder.
The American locking cylinder is widely used as a standard cylinder lock in North America (United States), hotels locks and many more. The American cylinder lock is generally small in size and mounts from behind the door hardware in a wide range of door thicknesses. A flat tail piece extends from behind the mechanism of the American cylinder lock and extends into a mortise receiver, being part of an internal locking mechanism. The locking mechanism typically drives a bolt into a door's upright post, to thereby lock the door.
Referring to FIG. 1a, a typical knob/key American-cylinder operated lock assembly 20 is illustrated. FIG. 2a is a side view illustration of a standard European profile cylinder lock 30. Typically, cylinder mortise lock assembly 20 or 20′ is mounted into a door 18 and includes a latch 22, a dead bolt 24 and a cylinder lock 30 having a cylindrical lock core 54. Cylinder lock core 54 is operable from a key engagement mechanism 55 by a key 40 and from the second hand side 29 by a key 40 or a knob 35. European cylinder lock 30 includes a cam-shaft 36 rotatably disposed in a preconfigured gap 39 in a housing 31 of cylinder lock core 54, mounted inside a cylindrical shaft 38. When key 40 is turned, cylindrical shaft 38 turns with it, to thereby turn cam-shaft 36 and cam 37 protruding outwardly therefrom. A key-receiving-slit 33 (see FIGS. 3, 6, 7 and 10) is formed in cylindrical shaft 38, which key-receiving-slit 33 is configured to receive a fitted key 40, having a specific fitting code, and a key verification mechanism (not shown) for verifying the key fitting code, wherein cylindrical shaft 38 and the key verification mechanism combine to form the cylindrical lock core 54.
FIG. 2b is a front view illustration of a standard European profile cylinder lock 30, wherein the unique external shape of the housing 31 of European cylinder-housing lock 30 is illustrated. The unique external shape of the housing 31 of European cylinder-housing lock 30 dictates shape and/or physical interface limitations to all affixing accessories that are designed to be operatively coupled with a standard European profile cylinder lock 30.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,169,668, given to Timothy Vincent George, discloses a kit and method for operating or operably connecting an American locking cylinder into a European cylinder type mortise lock with the American locking cylinder functioning with the European cylinder type mortise lock in place of the European locking cylinder itself. The present disclosure provides a door cylinder conversion kit that converts the European cylinder type mortise lock to be operable with an American locking cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,783, given to Campion et al., discloses a method of converting a conventional lock set from one manufacturer's lock cylinder to another's. The method includes provision of a universal doorknob or handle mountable, generally by means of adaptors, on any of a variety of manufactures of hardware systems. The universal knob includes means therein for mounting of a selected manufacture or design of lock cylinder. According to the method a tail piece member is provided, to translate motion from the lock cylinder to a drive mechanism of the hardware system being converted. Generally, according to the method each different design of lock cylinder will have a different universal knob design associated therewith. Further, each selected lock cylinder design will have associated therewith a set of tail piece members, one for each manufacture or design of hardware systems. As a result of the above, almost any type of hardware system can be readily converted to a system utilizing a universal knob and a selected lock cylinder.
International patent application WO/2012/035526, by Arnon WOLFISH, discloses a cylinder lock including an electronic system for indicating whether the lock is locked or unlocked. The cylinder lock includes a locking mechanism, a non-rotating body, an operationally cylinder, one or more markers, each securely disposed on the external surface of the cylinder. The electronic system further includes two or more sensors disposed inside the body of the cylinder lock, proximal to the external surface of the cylinder, wherein the markers are radially aligned with the respective sensors. The electronic system further includes a processor and indication means, operationally connected to the sensors and to the processor. When the cylinder is rotated in a locking direction, one of the markers faces a respective sensor, at least instantaneously, whereby the processor identifies that the lock is being locked. When the cylinder is rotated in an unlocking direction, another marker faces a respective sensor, at least instantaneously, whereby the processor identifies that the lock is being unlocked.
A standard European locking cylinder is designed to operate a European type mortise lock system. There is a wide variety of affixing accessories, such as a door lock rosette, that are designed to be operatively coupled with a standard European locking cylinder. As such, these affixing accessories are designed to fit onto the external profile of a standard European locking cylinder (see FIG. 2b).
It is often desired to use these affixing accessories that are designed to be operatively coupled with a standard European locking cylinder, to operate with an American type mortise lock. It is the intention of the present invention to facilitate such usage of these affixing accessories to operate with an American type mortise lock.
The subject matter discussed in this background of the invention section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of it being mentioned in the background of the invention section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background of the invention section or associated with the subject matter of the background of the invention section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background of the invention section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.